Don't Mess With The Boy Who Lived
by jabarber69
Summary: Harry Potters awakes in Azkaban but his friends as well as the wizarding world soon learns a valuable lesson – Don’t Mess With The Boy Who Lived!


Don't Mess With The Boy Who Lived

By jabarber69

Summary: Harry Potters awakes in Azkaban but his friends as well as the wizarding world soon learns a valuable lesson – Don't Mess With The Boy Who Lived!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit off of this story. I did this for pure fun. I hope you enjoy!

Not Beta Read – No Flames Please! Summer after 5th year this story is AU

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter woke to a cold and damp cell. He sat up looking around seeing a room not much bigger than the cupboard he spent 10 years of his life in at the Dursleys. He noticed stonewalls, ceiling and floors with sunlight coming from a 2 inch square hole near the top of one wall. He also noticed a steel door that he finds locked after he got up and tried to open it. Shaking his head he tries to remember the last thing that happen to him…

_Flashback…_

It was near the end of the 2nd month of a three-month holiday from school. He had spent the last two months sneaking out of his relative's house under his father's invisibility cloak to go to the rec center in Little Whinging to work out by running, swimming and lifting weights. He had also been taking martial art classes along with dancing lessons.

He started all this at the beginning of the summer for a couple of reasons. One to take his mind off his grief for his Godfather's death at the end of his last school term and two since Dumbydork had told him that fucking prophecy he had come to the conclusion that if he didn't want to die then he needed to kill that bastard Voldemort and to do that he needed training. He had owled the order and Dumbydork asking for any training they could provide, but instead he had received an owl from Dumbledore telling him that for his safety he needed to stay inside all summer at the Dursleys and that he cannot receive any mail and to stop him from sending any he had confiscated his owl Hedwig. This pissed off Harry so fucking much that he at first didn't notice that he had destroyed his desk wandlessly and probably wouldn't have notice at all except when he sent a fireball from his fist that set the wall on fire, then absently with a wave of his hand he put it out, that got his attention though.

He played around for the rest of the night with wandless magic, he soon realize with a little practice he could do it without being pissed, also he found his fire elemental ability but he also soon realize that using both abilities tired him out. He figured that he needed to be in shape so he could be stronger and have more stamina that way he would last longer doing magic or in a fight. So he started sneaking out 6 days a week and taking the classes.

At night he reread all of his schoolbooks and practice all of his spells and curses from dada, charms and transfiguration for the past 5 years. By his birthday he could do all those spells as well as hold his own in a muggle fight, dance pretty good and he had a good understanding of the spells from two advanced dada books and a auror training manual given to him as presents over the years. The manual also taught him two other things that were beneficial to him occlumency and how to apparate silently and he also found he could apparate through wards when by accident he was thinking he wish he was in the restricted section of the library at school when the next thing he knew he was standing there undetected, when he was finish he was able to apparate back to his room.

He also learned arithimacy and ancient runes from two books from Hermione that taught the basics thru advanced in each subject. From Molly he had learned all the household charms from a book on that subject: he could clean himself and the clothes he was wearing, clean a room, cook as well as conjure food and drinks, he could also do the laundry and yard work magically. He also was working on transforming into his two animagus forms (phoenix and shadow wolf) from a book from Moony and Padfoot.

But his last memory was running to the rec center (he didn't apparate, he liked the extra running to and from there) then he woke up in the cell.

_End Flashback…_

He wondered where voldie had him when he noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet that he had walked on a couple of times.

_**The Boy-Who-Lived a Dark Wizard sentenced to Azkaban for life!**_

_By Rita Skeeter – Staff Writer of the Daily Prophet_

_Harry Potter the boy-who-lived has turned Dark, according to his two closet friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. When I interviewed them at their homes they both stated that "Harry was brooding and reclusive last year in school, he was always going off in secret and sneaking into the restricted section after hours and wouldn't tell us anything we were afraid for our safety so we stop trying to talk to him and told the headmaster"._

_When I asked Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had this to say "Sadly I am afraid that Harry shows signs of going Dark and for our safety as well as the safety of the school and our world I, the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic have decided to put Harry Potter away in Azkaban for the rest of his life". _

_So there you go witches and wizards you can all feel safe in your homes the threat of another Dark Lord has been erased and Harry Potter has been sentenced without a trial to Azkaban for life._

Harry after reading the article went numb. He then angrily threw the paper across his ceil before burning it up with a fireball. He then fell to the floor staring off into space when suddenly his eyes focus on a part of the paper that fell out before he tossed it, he sees an article that makes him reach out and grab the paper and start reading it.

**_Harry Potter Estate Divided up between Accusers_**

_By Tweetie Fondight – Staff Writer for Daily Prophet_

_In a surprising move by Wizengamont the Potter family estate has been turned over to the people that helped bring the next dark lord to the attention of the appropriate authority. It along with Sirius Black (who was recently proved innocent by the arrest of Peter Pettigrew and his confession of being the Potter Secret Keeper and for framing Mr. Black for the murder of the 13 muggles) estate has been awarded to the Weasleys, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore to be divided up between them._

_It is suspected that the Black estate is well worth over 100 million galleons with numerous residences and property all over the world and it is rumored that the Potter family estate could be worth as much as 1 Billion galleons since it is in direct lineage with Godric Gryffindor and Merlin._

WHAT! Cried Harry. Wait a minute according to dumbydork the Potter family vault was the one I was using and it sure as hell didn't hold a Billion galleons. THOSE SON'S OF BITCHES they set me up to take my money and heritage.

Awwwww, he yells while getting so pissed off he literally burst into flame, which causes him to bend over backwards throwing his arms out to his sides in extreme pain. When suddenly a white beam of light drops straight down from the heavens directly spotlighting and enveloping Harry Potter.

>>>>>>>>

The Next Morning when he woke up after instinctually knowing that he had just gone through his magical inheritance, the first thing he noticed was that he didn't need his glasses to see anymore also he not only felt stronger physically but also magically. When he stood up he figured that he had also grown in height and body mass cause he noticed that he now was sticking out a couple of inches from his pants leg and shirt sleeves and his clothes were straining against him to the point of being uncomfortable.

After he fixed his clothes and shoes, which had also gotten tighter, he conjured and ate a breakfast steak with all the trimmings. Once his hunger was taken care of he decided to check out and test to see what else had changed and what more he could do magically in this place called Azkaban, which was suppose to suppress magic.

He mentally checked off each ability after trying it: wandless; fire & lightning elemental; apparation (to next cell and back); metamorphagus level 1 (change hair length and color, eye color and facial features only) that he had found he could do while learning the next thing he checked; occlumency in, which surprisingly he found that his shield was actually stronger than it was before. Next he found he was still strong physically in fact after doing some pushups he found he was actually stronger when he pumped out 100 pushups in one sitting compared to 75 that he had gotten to just before being tossed into here.

While checking his mental shields he noticed his two animagus forms which came up and stopped right in front of him before flying and jumping into his chest. He of course woke up after that but found that he suddenly had the knowledge of his phoenix and wolf and what they could do.

Closing his eyes he mentally thought of the phoenix and suddenly was overcame with pain, but the pain was telling him this was normal on the first transformation into his animal. Soon the pain stopped and when he opened his eyes he saw things differently. For one he was lower to the floor than normal, which he found after looking around and noticing his feather wing. He found he instinctually knew all the abilities of the phoenix. Some he already knew: fire travel tears of healing, lift heavy loads, soothing song, but three totally shocked him apparently phoenixes could see thru walls and objects on command. They also could see objects in very fine detail from long distances as well as find anybody at anytime, anywhere in the world and then go there instantly.

The wolf he found out after morphing into him was a shadow wolf, which was a regular jet-black in color wolf that had the ability to shadow walk (transport yourself and others through the shadows to anywhere in the world instantly. You could also use it to find and spy on people without leaving your present position by literally reaching out with your senses and flipping thru the different locations something similar to flipping thru TV channels using a remote control). He also could see in pitch-black darkness, everything looked green like a muggle nightscope.

He spent the next couple of days playing around and learning the limits on his new abilities. This is how he found out he could do the fire travel, see thru walls and shadow walk in his human form.

>>>>>>>>

For the next couple of months from his cell he actively searched for deatheaters. He found a lot of them during acts of torture, rape and killing of muggles, but most he found at their homes. He would shadow walk their and while hiding in the shadows he would read their minds to determine their guilt. He soon confirmed something if they had the dark mark then to get it they had to torture, rape and kill a muggle family. He would stun and bind them then grab a hold and transport them back to Azkaban and place them in a cell with another deatheater that was already insane. There were more than enough cells to go around.

While he had been practicing shadow walking at Azkaban he had found that the high security level of the prison he was stationed in was only patrolled by Dementors, in fact a human guard never even came into that part of the prison, all prisoner ins and outs were accomplished by the dementors.

So to prepare for the upcoming new arrivals he using arithimacy and ancient runes had come up with a spell that would once a day at stroke of midnight clean the cell and the occupants residing inside. It would also twice a day at 6am and 6pm provide each occupant a plate of corn beef and hash and cup of water.

Each occupant that he brought in got a thorough mind read: checking for all known deatheaters and supporters of voldie as well as where all there finances; cash and properties were located. He made a mental list of all this info and placed it in its own little file in his mind.

>>>>>>>>

About 9 months later and 679 new arrivals to Azkaban, around 511 actual marked deatheaters the rest were just heavy supporters. He was finally ready to take out voldie. In fact he was just about to do that. He was hiding in the shadows in voldie heavily guarded bedroom waiting for him to fall asleep. He had been waiting for about 20 minutes and he was just about…. there he was dreaming, he comes out of shadows silently walks over to his bed, then conjuring Gryffindors sword he first chops off voldie head before plunging the sword thru his chest. Fuck fair play, just kill the murdering son of a bitch and get it over with. He step back and waited. Finally what he was waiting for his soul started to rise out of his body, he captured it with an air bubble then sent fire inside the bubble that burnt his soul to a crisp. Immediately after that his body dissolved into dust. Harry before leaving retrieved Gryffindors sword and before he left he used it to kill nagini the snake. He didn't know it at the time but when voldie died and his body turned to dust, he had a backup plan to punish his followers, when he died all that had the dark mark died too, no matter where they were, that included snape during a potion class with Gryffindor and Slytherin, hehehehe.

>>>>>>>>

Harry then went to see if there was anything left of his money at Gringotts. When he arrived he was ushered into an office where he was informed that the main Potter family vaults were still safe and in his control but the trust fund his parents had setup as well as the Black family fortune that Sirius had left him had been grabbed by his ex-friends. But he was told of a way to get it or most of it back. All he had to do was be accepted by the Black family signet ring and then he could demand the goblins to retrieve his money or anything bought by the thieves like business, stock, etc… he did so along with the Potter signet ring.

After demanding all his property to be returned to him he silently watched with a smirk on his face as he watched the goblins go into each of his ex-friends and associates vaults and retrieve his money, valuables and anything they had bought with his finances. This also included any of the houses and properties, which included Grimmauld Place, Black Island, a private island in the Caribbean, Black Castle in Ireland and many flats and penthouses all around the world.

He was glad to see they couldn't get their hands on any of the Potter properties much less find them.

The goblins while working gave him a list of who had taken what: Dumbledore had taken over 15 million galleons form his trust vault his parents had setup for him since the day his parents had died as well as 25 million galleons and Grimmauld Place from Sirius stuff; Ron his ex-best mate backstabbing son of a bitch, he had taken 10 million galleons form Sirius part and used half of it to buy the in the cellar for the last 158 year the totally useless Chudley Cannons Quidditch team and was using the rest to party looks like and trying to rebuild the team; Hermione took 10 million galleons and shares to half of Flourish and Botts bookstore and was according to this report using most of the money to finance a very unsuccessful S.P.E.W.; Ginny the cunt had taken 10 million galleons and used most of it to buy Teen Witch Weekly; Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had taken 25 million and according to the goblins had sold the burrow and then moved into Black Castle in Ireland; Snape had also taken 25 million galleons but hadn't done anything with it yet; Remus and Tonks which according to the goblins had gotten married had also jointly taken 25 million and was living in the penthouse apt on top of a building that they also took from the Black family inheritance.

Also what at first surprised him but after thinking about it, it made sense: Fudge, Umbridge and the majority of the Wizengamot also had taken their cut of the pie.

The last thing the goblins did and Harry paid them handsomely for this, was they sent a team around to all of his properties from the Black estate and took down any Fidelius charms in place and then recast them using human and goblin version of the charm with Harry as the Secret Keeper. While doing this it cast out any humans and all of their property while leaving all the rightful property inside the places.

When all of his finances were secure, he proposed a proposition to the goblins. He informed them of voldie and his deatheaters deaths and told them of a plan that he had to transfer all of their assets including properties into a group of vaults (to deny any future dark lord) and then use the money and properties to finance worthy causes like magical and muggle orphanages around the world and also research grants for muggle medicine and technology that will help mankind etc…

Also he proposes that the goblin take half of the assets for themselves. Too prove that they are dead he puts a copy of his memories of their capture and later death when voldie dies in a solicitor pensieve. After seeing the memories the president of gringotts as well as the council of elders agree and set everything into motion.

>>>>>>>>

The sudden forceful exits of people from certain properties that up until now they had complete control of and then finding out they couldn't see or find them anymore caused Dumbledore to call an emergency Order of The Phoenix meeting at Hogwarts, since their Headquarters were one of the places people had been forcefully exited out of and also they couldn't see or find it anymore.

Right after Dumbeldore called the meeting to order, Kingsley Shacklebolt came running into the room and threw a copy of the Daily Prophet down and exclaimed "Potter is Dead"

"What" someone yelled

**_Harry Potter is DEAD!_**

_By Rita Skeeter – Staff Writer for The Daily Prophet_

_This reporter has learned of some shocking news. The boy-who-lived Harry Potter is dead. Yes folks that's right he is DEAD! He died yesterday by an accidental dementor kiss but before you go out celebrating the death of supposedly the next dark lord you might want to pull up a chair and sit down cause I have some rather shocking news!_

_You all remember last summer when Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardy as well Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot among other things telling everyone in a interview that Harry Potter sadly was going dark and that he had decided to place him in prison for the rest of his life, without trial mind you, all on the testimony of his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All cause he was supposedly quiet and brooding._

_Well I got news for you if you are considered dark if you are quiet and brooding then every single witch and wizard in Britain deserves to be locked up in Azkaban!_

_Lets examine some very interesting facts: Albus Dumbledore after the death of The Potter's, bypassed all known laws as well as their will (that he witness and lied on his wizards oath by changing the wording of his name around) by not leaving Harry with his godfather or any of the other people listed on the will to receive guardianship of young Harry, but instead immediately took him to a family that was expressly stated on the will that young Harry was never to be sent to under any circumstances and that was his aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon – muggles that hate all things magic and who treated Harry Potter like a house elf all the time he lived with them. He also had to live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 10 years of his life their._

_Then illegally I might add he placed himself as the Potters executor of their will, replacing the account manager that had been taking care of their finances for centuries and then from the very beginning started stealing a million galleons plus interest a year from a school trust fund that his parents had setup for young Harry to go to school on and to use to buy him whatever he wanted. A fund I might add that Dumbledore controlled the access to and that Mr. Potter only ever saw it twice in his life._

_Also where was Albus Dumbledore during all of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts: 1st year he and his friends beat many obstacles and he finally beat Quirrel a professor possessed by he-who-must-not-be-named where he stopped him form getting the sorcerer's stone. 2nd year Harry found the entrance to the chamber of secrets and stopped the 60 ft Basilick snake placed there by Salazar Slytherin himself and rescued Ginny Weasley from certain death. 3rd year he comes face to face with the convict Sirius Black, and then finds out he isn't a murderer but instead was framed and never given a trial and sent to Azkaban for life (are you starting to see a pattern). 4th another deatheater professor in the school who secretly submits Harry as a fourth champion in the goblet of fire a illegal move that Dumbledore could of easily stopped but didn't? 5th year totally ignored Harry and made him submit to taking occlumency lessons form a former deatheater professor Snape who publicly hates Harry Potter and then dumbledore puts Harry into a position to where he had no choice but to go to the DoM to try to rescue what he thought was a visions of his godfather Sirius Black being tortured, but was actually a trap by Deatheaters trying to get Harry to get them a prophecy concerning him and voldie, later during the fight Sirius who is there with Dumbledore to help rescue Harry and his friend gets stunned and falls through the veil of death._

_But now we get to the summer after 5th year where Dumbledore finds out that in Sirius will he setup to emancipate his godson Harry Potter, which would literally free him from Dumbledore manipulative control. Oh no we can't have that so what happens suddenly Dumbledore tells everyone that Harry is going dark and then he gets thrown in Azkaban for life without trial._

_Immediately after this the wizengamot gives all access to Harry Potters money, to Dumbledore and the people that helped put away Harry Potter, which has never happen before._

_Well I have done some digging and not only have Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and his Wife N. Tonks-Lupin and other people but also the majority of the wizengamot as well as Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge all have taken a cut of the pie so to speak of the Potter finances._

_Even though a lot of greedy people benefited by Harry Potter imprisonment the real reason he was thrown in prison was simple. If he was emancipated then he could leave and do what he wanted legally as an adult wizard. That means that Albus Dumbledore would loose his weapon, a weapon that he had been molding and trying to expose to hardship and danger for most of his life while training him to eventually fight you-know-who. All because of a prophecy some old dingbat name Trelawney, you all know who, made when she applied for a job 17 years ago:_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…. **_

_But it doesn't matter now, because Harry Potter is dead, so I guess Lord Voldemort has won! That means all muggleborn and probably halfblood as well as all pureblood that didn't support him as well as creature either light or dark will be killed. Hell after giving it some thought he will probably keep the good looking women as sex slaves and prostitutes after first making sure they can't give birth._

_With that note, this is Rita Skeeter signing off. In fact I am leaving the country just as fast as I can and I advise all of you to **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_

This article caused wide spread panic. At first there was a trickle that soon turned into a mass exodus of all magical creatures from Britain and most of Europe every light, gray or neutral wizard and witch as well as magical creature just up and left, leaving behind homes and businesses. At first there were lines at gringotts back-upped all the way to the entrance to Diagon Alley but that ended when their was an explosion and cries of deatheathers heard, then everybody ran away in mass panic.

In all of the confusion certain people went unnoticed.

>>>>>>>>

About 4 days after that article, a lone man walked down the center of diagon alley. He noticed that it looked like one of those ghost town streets of the American west he saw on the telly once at his Uncles house with most of the shops locked up but a lot with doors hanging open and merchandise still on the shelves.

It was the middle of the day and their wasn't a person insight. He even glanced down Knockturn alley but didn't see anybody. He continued on until he came toThe Ice Cream Parlor where he drew out one of the chairs and sat down.

Looking around he started chuckling remembering the last 3 or 4 days. It was him that had caused the explosion and then started yelling deatheaters at the end of the alley 3 days ago that broke up the long lines trying to get to gringotts. Then during all, the mass exodus of Britain, he using his special abilities rounded up all the corrupt and greedy ministry employees, including Fudge, Umbridge, Percy and the majority of the wizengamont as well as most of the ministry personal he had found supporting voldie from all the minds of the deatheaters and supporters he had captured earlier. To be honest he did read all of the new captures minds and they were all guilty of corruption and worse. He also rounded up all of his ex-best friends, including all those that had betrayed and stolen from him and then tossed everyone into Azkaban. Hell there was more than enough room since all of the death eaters he had captured earlier were now dead due to voldie demise. This also included Rita Skeeter who he had stunned and then turned in the story under her name that appeared in the paper.

One final twist to the Azkaban story was the young girls: Hermioine, Ginny, Tonks, and a couple of others he placed in a cell naked with a couple of males that didn't know them just so they could have a little fun during all the times the dementors aren't around, hehehe. Of course before he did that he took Hermione and Gin virginity, wouldn't want some stranger to have that prize now would we. But hell he made sure they enjoyed it, he made love to them, their bodies as wells as their minds. This way at least they will have one good shag in their lives.

After a while still chuckling he gets up and goes over to a blank wall. Using wandless magic he writes a message making it un-removable:

_**To The Mindless Idiots and Sheep of The Wizarding World,**_

_**Never Fuck With a Marauder!**_

_**Brought to you by - ShadBolt!**_

Then before walking away he looks heavenward and raising his fist proclaims:

_Mum, Dad, Sirius I did it, I pranked the wizarding world for you!_ Then he turns around and leaves the alley.

Meanwhile in the files of all magical ministries worldwide there is a file on Harry Potter that has been magically updated showing that he was proven to be framed and has now been proven innocent and cleared of all charges!


End file.
